Mati Gavriel
Mati Gavriel, (* 14. Januar 1986 in Tel Aviv) vollständiger Name Mathia Mathithiahu Gavriel ist ein deutscher Musiker, Sänger und Songwirter. Kindheit und Jugend Mati Gavriel wurde als zweites von drei Kindern in Tel Aviv / Israel geboren. Im Alter von sechs jahren zog Gavriel mit seiner Familie nach Delmenhorst in Niedersachsen / Deutschland. Gavriel besuchte dort das Max-Planck-Gymnasium. Seit vier Jahren lebt und arbeitet Gavriel in Berlin. Musikalischer Werdegang Mit sechs Jahren bekam Mati Gavriel eine Gitarre und später ein Klavier geschenkt, er brachte sich daraufhin selbst erste Griffe bei um dann im Alter von zwölf Jahren seine ersten eigenen Lieder zu schreiben. Zur Entfaltung seines Talents besuchte Gavriel die städtische Musikschule Delmenhorst und wurde professionell auf Klavier und Gitarre ausgebildet. Er erhielt außerdem eine klassische Gesangsausbildung bei Michael Müller (hauptamtliche Lehrkraft / Fachbereichsleitung für Gesang, und Musiktheater an der Musikschule der Stadt Delmenhorst). Seine eigene Musik entwickelte Gavriel über viele Jahre hinweg und sagt selbst das sie durch Künstler wie John Lennon, Muse oder I am Kloot geprägt und durchzogen ist. Die Art seiner Musik wird heute überwiegend in die Kategorie „Independent–Pop“ eingeordnet. Ein erstes Album ist für 2011 geplant. X Factor Deutschland Von August bis November 2010 nahm Mati Gavriel in der ersten Staffel der TV-Musik-Castingshow „X-Factor" (Deutschland), auf den Sender VOX der RTL-Group teil. Gavriel gehörte zur Kategorie der Solosänger von 16 bis 24 Jahren und hat es als letzter Teilnehmer seiner Kategorie ins Halbfinale geschafft und den dritten Platz belegt. Ziel der Show ist die Entdeckung eines musikalischen Talents, das einen nach der Sendung benannten „X Factor“ besitzen soll. Der Gewinner erhält einen Plattenvertrag bei Sony Music. Die Jury besteht aus Sarah Connor (Gavriels Mentorin im Format), Till Brönner und George Glueck. * [http://www.vox.de/cms/sendungen/x-factor.html Offizielle Webseite der Castingshow „X Factor“ in Deutschland] Diskografie (bisher öffentlich vorgestellte Titel unter eigenem Namen) * Angel in disguise * Butterflies & Eskimos * Cliff of Bliss * Dark day * Eleven Days * Flamenco Thing * Fog is to thick * Fury * Glowflies * I´m trying * In too deep * It's raining snow * Major or Minor * November Rain * Underwater * Snow reflected light * So Perfect when you cry * The stars you have seen * Waltz in my Head * What ifs * Where have you flown * Winter Days * With you on my side * You don´t know Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite * [http://www.myspace.com/Matigavriel Mati Gavriel auf Myspace] * Offizielle Webseite X-Factor Deutschland * Offizielles Vimeo Profil von Mati Gavriel Einzelnachweise * Mati Gavriel auf Promiflash / Karriere vor X Fator * Biografie und Interview bei VOX.de * Weser Kurier / Favourit bei X-Factor Deutschland * Mati Gavriel bei Amazon.de * Mati Gavriel auf ITunes * Homepage der Band ODD / Sänger Mati Gavriel * Mati Gavriel auf Last.fm * Interview mit Mati Gavriel - Mal sehen was das Leben noch so bringt * Interview / Für Gavriel ist die Musik das wichtigste * Delmenhorster Kreisblatt / "Ich werde in der Sendung so dargestellt wie ich bin" * Presseportal von VOX! Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1986 Kategorie:Mann Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema '' (Trage hier dein Wiki mit Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du ebenfalls einen Artikel zum Thema hast oder du diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast)'' * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Twitter |title=Infos über bei Twitter |subtitle= }} Kategorie:Marjorie Kategorie:WP-BNR Kategorie:Alle Artikel